Should've Never
by CayAlex
Summary: Hermione is engaged to Ron, but is in love with Draco. She has to choose between the man that she loves and the man that could give her a home, protection, and a family. Who will she choose?


A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or 'Should've Never' by Jennifer Lopez

**Should've Never**

_I've been so  
Caught up in the thought of me and you  
Even though I love  
Someone else I know my heart belongs to you  
Tell me how did we  
Ever let the situation get this far  
Maybe we should just  
Try to hide the things we feel inside  
Things I know we can't deny_

Hermione sat at her desk in the Ministry of Magic. She found it hard to work; she kept looking at the picture of her and Ron, they looked so happy, then she looked down at the diamond engagement ring. All she could think about was how she was betraying Ron; she knew Ron didn't deserve her. Ron deserved someone that was faithful and truly loved him. Hermione wasn't that girl; she could never be that girl for him. Hermione's heart belonged to someone else. She knew it sounded wrong, that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. She also knew her friends would never approve, but she couldn't help how her heart felt. She didn't remember when it happened exactly; all she knew was that somewhere in the friendship, she and Draco shared, she starting loving with him and falling out of love with Ron.

_Should've never told you  
That I cared about you  
Didn't think that it would be, so bad  
Should've never kissed you  
Should've never held your hand  
Got to find a way to let these feelings go_

She couldn't do it; she couldn't choose between Ron and Draco. Ron could give her something that Draco would never give her. Ron could give her a family, Ron would commit to her by marrying her. She knew that Draco could never do that. Draco wasn't the type of guy to give up everything just for one woman. She was engaged to Ron now, and she knew she had to stick with him. If she chose Draco her friends would never talk to her again, she would never have a family, and he would never give himself to her completely. She knew that she would make everyone happy, except Draco and her, by marrying Ron; everyone expected it. They always thought that Ron and her had way too much sexual tension at Hogwarts to be just friends. Although so did Draco and her. They fought all the time; they had hourly banters over the most irrelevant topics. There wasn't a day gone by without both of them trying to see how much they could piss each other off. They tested each other on regular basis to see which one was weaker. Trying to once and for all prove that Purebloods weren't all high and mighty like Draco would think, and that Muggleborns were just as good as they were.

When Draco had switched sides and fought with the Order on the war against Voldermort, Hermione and him had made a truce. They promised not to call the other Mudblood or ferret anymore. During the war Hermione had to rely on Draco and vice versa, in that time they formed a friendship. Whenever one of them needed a person to talk to they would go to the other. With that they formed a relationship, neither one expected it when they kissed. They knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help the jolt of electricity that washed through them; the electricity was their addiction. Hermione wanted to quick cold turkey.

_What did I  
Do the day I let you slip into my soul?  
It was then, when I  
Realized that I would always want you in my life  
No one else can know  
Of the things that we've been saying on the telephone  
It would be so bad  
If they ever knew that me and you  
Were secretly into each other_

Once the clock struck 5 O' Clock, Hermione left her office for home. Upon walking in, she could smell the dinner that Ron was making. When she got into the kitchen it wasn't Ron cooking, but Draco. "What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you. Ron could've been the one coming in. How, the bloody hell, did you get in here, anyway?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd be hungry and want some company. Is there a problem with wanting to cook dinner for my lovely girlfriend?" Draco stated, looking rather hurt and confused as to why she was acting like this.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Ron's fiancé. I can't do this anymore; I'm getting married. I can't go behind my soon to be husband's back and see you. I'm really sorry, but I think that you should leave." Hermione almost killed herself by saying that. She knew that she broke his heart, she broke her's too.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I never fought for what I loved, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first. I love you, Hermione and that will never change." With that said he was out the door and out of her life. Hermione couldn't help the tears from pouring out.

_Should've never told you  
That I cared about you  
Didn't think that it would be, so bad  
Should've never kissed you  
Should've never held your hand  
Got to find a way to let these feelings go_

The next few days were spent huddled up in her apartment, watching romantic movies, and eating chocolate with tissues all around her. She was still in her pajamas and hadn't taken a shower in two and half days. She reeked and knew that she had to get up soon, if she wanted to go rent more movies and get more food, she had to get a shower and clean clothes.

Ginny became worried when she hadn't shown up for work for the past three days and didn't even call in sick. That was totally out of character. Ginny decided to stop by Hermione's on her way from work. The door was unlocked, so she let herself in. "Hermione!" She called out. She had her wand out, ready to attack.

"Oh hello, Ginny. What a surprise, what brings you here?" Hermione said with a false smile on her face.

Ginny looked at her skeptically, but answered her anyway. "I just got worried. I haven't seen you in a few days. Is there something going on that I should know about, Hermione?"

"No, nothing. Why do you ask? I was just got food poisoning and was too sick to call. Do I still have a job?" Hermione was getting scared.

"Yes, yes, of course you do. Well I better be going. Harry will be worried sick." Ginny quickly hugged Hermione and then apparated home.

Hermione looked at the spot where Ginny had just left, with a sorrowful face. "Merlin, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." She made her way over to her desk, took out a sheet of paper.

**Ron,**

**I need you to come over. Before you jump to conclusions, there is nothing wrong with me. I just really need to talk with you. Please come over as soon as you read this, it's very important and cannot wait.**

**Yours truly,**

**Hermione**

She quickly folded it up and gave it to the owl that Harry had given her for Christmas last year.

In an hour or so Ron appeared in her living room, via the floo network. "What was so important, that you had to discuss now?" Ron sighed in frustration.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione quietly took the engagement ring off and handed it to Ron. "I can't accept this; I wish I could, but I can't. I don't love you the way I used to. I will always think of you as one of my best friends, but nothing more. I am so sorry, but I can't marry. It wouldn't be right to be with someone who doesn't love, but someone else." Tears fell silently from Hermione's chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry." She turned around afraid of what his reaction may be.

Completely shocked, Ron just walked to the door, but then turned around. "I hope he makes you happy; all I ever wanted for you was happiness. I know Draco can give you that." With those last words he left.

_I'm so scared, trembling inside  
'Cause I'm feeling like somebody else already knows  
Oh my God, I love you both so much  
And to have to choose between the two  
Is hurting me so deep inside_

Later that night, Hermione walked up the steps to the Malfoy Mansion. Ringing the doorbell, Hermione turned around to look at the scenery. The landscape was quite beautiful, with garden beds surrounding the house and the trees around the yard. When the doorbell opened and she heard her name, she turned back around. "Draco, I know that I hurt you and I know that you probably don't want to see me right now, but…" Her voice trailed off. Hermione didn't know what to say to convince him to love her again.

"Would you like to come in?" Draco said, trying to cut the tension between the two.

"Sure." She meekly stepped into the house. Looking everywhere but Draco, she continued. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. I know it's too late, but if I could turn back time; I would stop you from walking out that door. I can't live without you, Draco. You challenge me to be my best. No one has ever made me feel so much anger and strength but you. I need you; Draco, and I want you. I want you." Her last words barely a whisper.

Draco just stared at her for a minute contemplating whether he should be mad or ecstatic that Hermione chose him after all this time. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed her with so much passion and love that Hermione went weak in the knees; the only thing keeping her up was Draco's strong arms around her waist.

_Should've never told you that I cared about you  
Never thought that it would be, so bad, hum  
Should've never kissed you  
Should've never held your hand  
I don't ever want to feel this way again_

A/N: Thank you all for reading and please review. It's always nice to hear what people think of my work.


End file.
